A proper date
by L Miss Sunshine
Summary: Ava's just thinking about giving up her hopes of ever getting closer to Sara when she receives the call that she's been waiting for.


Ava sighed as she closed the file in front of her, eventually slamming her forehead onto her arms on the desk. She hadn't been able to concentrate and it was starting to develop into a serious problem. This ridiculous crush on Sara Lance was the least thing she could use and for all she knew it was also very hopeless. She hadn't been into any sort of relationship ever since she joined the bureau, but she knew some things about women and she was very aware of her own beauty. So she'd followed the rules, carefully observing the captain's reactions. Firstly, she'd started to wear her hair openly around her shoulders and made sure to smile now a then, even being a little nicer to the captain and she recognized Sara was warming up, too, but then again, Ava just didn't know whether the captain's smiles and glares were intentioned or whether the woman was just naturally seductive. It was so hard to resist her charms, in fact, it had been hard from the very first moment, which was why Ava just hadn't been able to keep her bitchy attitude up. She'd read the file, she'd known a ridiculous amount of facts about Sara Lance even before they'd ever laid eyes on each other and it was safe to say that Ava just hadn't been ready to take in the wonder that was Sara Lance. The woman was infuriatingly fascinating and so easy on the eyes, her crush probably had been inevitable.

Thinking back to everything they'd been through, to the little smiles, the times Ava had been so obvious about her crush and still, the captain hadn't acted on any of Ava's hints. The handbook said it was hopeless. Sara Lance was an experienced lover and definitely not shy about having hookups, at least that was what her file said, but Ava didn't really know what to think about that, because to her, Sara Lance had been nothing but reserved. Sure, they'd been calling each other on a daily basis and their conversations were nice and deep, but the captain never seemed to catch up on Ava's blatant crush.

All the facts lead to only one outcome: Sara Lance liked her as a friend and it simply broke Ava's heart into pieces.

"What're you doing to me Lance?" she whispered into the empty room of her office. It was getting late and for the first time in five years, she had been falling behind with her work. It would be a long night.

She reached out for the case file she'd put away earlier, but soon noticed that she'd been reading the first two sentences over and over again and that it still didn't make any sense to her.

"Dammit!"

A frustrated moan left her mouth and she suddenly found herself reaching for her communicator, her hands quicker than her thoughts, because the monitor on her desk already showed a line to Sara and she felt a sudden panic rise in her chest.

The display flirred, showing a part of the Waverider she didn't recognize before Sara walked into the view.

"Ava, hey, I was just about to call you!" The captain said with a smile while sitting down on the chair, her hair flawlessly framing the soft curves of her cheekbones.

"You were?" Ava breathlessly stuttered. Sara had a way of clothing that always highlighted the beautiful shape of her strong arms and Ava always craved to just run a hand along them.

"Actually yes."

"Oh… okay… uh, where are you? I don't recognize this part of the Waverider?"

"Welcome to the jump ship."

"Are you hiding miss Lance?"

"Just seeking some privacy."

The smile that reached her remarkably blue eyes made it impossible for Ava to not grin like an idiot. In fact, she'd been grinning like that ever since she saw Sara walk into the frame.

"So… uh… why did you want to call me?" she tried to still her voice, tried so desperately to hide the emotions in her chest from her facial expression, but she was sure she failed at that royally.

"Actually…" Sara hesitated for a moment and Ava felt her heart pumping in her chest as the captain looked down with a shy smile on her lips. Ava didn't even know it was possible for the former assassin to actually look shy at all. Additionally, a slight blush started to show on her cheeks and it only made her even more beautiful.

"I'm not going to talk around this anymore. I would love to go on a date with you Ava."

Ava was sure her heart skipped a beat at those words. Maybe this was a dream. Maybe she'd fallen asleep in her office.

"You do?" she stuttered.

"Yes I totally do." Sara showed her usual charming smirk. Ava had seen it before, countless times and she began thinking that, maybe, Sara had been flirting back, in a way.

"A real date?" she blurred out before she could stop herself. If Sara thought she was acting like the huge gay the mess she was, she didn't show it.

"A proper date, big fancy restaurant and all."

_And all_… Ava thought. For a moment, her thoughts got stuck there, imagining what exactly "_and all" _could mean. Picturing herself and Sara Lance in a fancy restaurant… smiling at each other over a fancy ass dinner… maybe Sara would wear a dress, one that would leave absolutely nothing to the imagination…

"Is that a yes?" Sara smiled without even a hint of insecurity. Of course, she had no reason to be insecure, Ava's lack of words and her obvious reaction told her everything she needed to know.

"Yeah… of course Sara…" Ava breathed out. She wanted nothing more than to open a portal to the Waverider and jump that woman's bones, but they would do it the right way, with a proper date… _and all._

For a moment, they just smiled at each other and Ava saw that Sara definitely had been flirting with her, only that this particular smile was very much brighter now. She looked… happy, Ava thought, a sight she could get used to.

"Here I was… thinking I made a complete fool out of myself for pining after you so obviously…" Ava breathed out with a chuckle while hiding her face in her palms. Over the speakers she heard Sara laugh. "I really thought you didn't like me back."

Those last words were mumbled into her hands, but she was sure Sara had heard her.

"Ava…" she said, so tentatively that Ava felt her voice rushing through her own body like a jolt of electricity. "You made a fool out of yourself acting like some government stiff when in reality, you are such a smart, funny, beautiful, kind and goofy hardass. I fell for you the moment you first smiled at me. Don't ever put your guard back on, you're too beautiful for that."

Ava lowered her hands in disbelieve, finding a particular soft look on the Captain's delicate face, one that wasn't unfamiliar, but paired with those words, left Ava speechless for a second. She wasn't used to anyone being openly affectionate towards her, especially not Sara Lance, the woman that had insulted her quite a lot in the beginning of their very fragile relationship.

"What changed your mind?" Ava breathed out, studying the face in front of her.

"About what?"

"Resisting my ridiculous attempts at getting you to hang out with me? You don't seem like the type of woman that would hold back at romances..."

"That is a great topic for our first date, don't you think?" Sara laughed, shooting her a wink that was, paired with that seductive smile of hers, totally irresistible.

"You're a tease..."

"And you are beautiful."

"Smooth."

"I'm sorry to interrupt Captain, you're needed on the bridge."

Sara smiled when she raised her hand to pinch the back of her nose.

"I'll be there in a sec."

"I'm not going to comment on that..." Ava chuckled as she watched Sara rolling her eyes at her.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious. We've had our fair share of trouble today… So… I…"

"You…?" Ava whispered. There was this moment of complete bliss where she could practically feel the Captain's admiring eyes on her. Deep, ocean-blue eyes gazed into hers and left this flattering feeling in her stomach.

"I'll text you." Sara answered, voice heavy with promise. How Ava wanted to just open a portal and jump her bones, kiss those infamous lips that had to be experts in all kinds of activities…

"I'm looking forward to it..." Ava breathed out, completely aware of the dazed look on her face. Sara seemed to enjoy it though, because that last look she shot the agent before ending the call, was a winking smirk that shot a rush of happiness through Ava's body.

The Agent stared at the blank display in front of her, fully aware of how unbelievably alive she felt. She was sure her pulse was rushing, she could feel all of her body vibrating with an unknown sensation that she'd never felt before. It was madness, she thought. Sara Lance wasn't her first crush. She had been kissing and sleeping with several women in her life. Ava Sharpe was an experienced gay woman, but somehow, it almost felt like this was a first.

If just one look from Sara Lance could make her react like that, she couldn't even imagine what "_and all"_, would feel like, if they would get to it, at all. She took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down, and reached again for the file in front of her. This time, she managed to get past the first two sentences.


End file.
